28 Skywarps
by Dreamchylde
Summary: *G1* 28 shorts centered around our favorite Seeker, Skywarp.
1. Angsty

**A/N:** KayDeeBlu and I have decided to take on the '28 Prompt Challenge' with our favorite Seekers. We've both found that the short prompts do wonders for coaxing our muses back to the keyboard.

**Angsty**

--

He glided effortlessly on the warm breeze to the edge of the rocky outcropping, servos and gears shifting as flawless as quicksilver to reveal the magnificent alien in his true form. He flexed his ebony wings to their full extent, the radiant glow from dying orange-red sunset limning them as if they were on fire. Violet arms crossed over the glass of his golden cockpit. Joints tight with pent up fury, unable to find a physical release in battle with either foe or friend. He knew - deep down in his spark he knew - he would not find peace until his wings kissed the crystal atmosphere of Cybertron. Ruby optics narrowed under a furrowed brow, glowering hatefully at the dimming yellow star that lit this horrible, organic infested planet. He cursed silently at the sun, the planet, the stellar system... at why he was stuck here fighting Autobots...

The scowl on his face was etched harshly in the shadows left by the fading light as he turned away from the yellow star to glare at the rocks spread around him. His Vulcan cannon spun to life and the rapid barrage of shots sent a shower of pulverized dirt and pebbles into the air. He violently kicked another rock off the ledge and into the valley below him, taking little pleasure at the sounds of random destruction it made. He closed his intakes to keep the filth from entering his systems. This planet was disgusting enough and he did not want to corrupt his filters with more of the ever-present dirt... no matter how much the choking dust glittered in the light.

Primus, he hated this planet.

The other Decepticons would tread lightly around him when he got back to base; no one ever asked what he had been doing - they always mistook his absence for mischief in the making. Maybe Thundercracker would notice his black mood and try to find out what had ticked him off this time. Not like he would tell him. No, he would flash that vicious grin and lie about a prank in the making, or a prank that failed, or both.

Maybe he would open up to him... if he brought high-grade. Thundercracker, and maybe Starscream, might understand why he felt like he did. His intense hatred for Earth, the Autobots, and the war...

... And why he desperately wanted to go home.


	2. Horny

**A/N:** KayDeeBlu and I have decided to take on the '28 Prompt Challenge' with our favorite Seekers. We've both found that the short prompts do wonders for coaxing our muses back to the keyboard.

**Horny**

--

The medical bay on the Ark fell deathly silent as Ratchet stared in disbelief at the very embarrassed Optimus Prime. "...He did what?"

_Moments later on the Nemesis..._

"What the frag made you think you could take on Optimus Prime?" Starscream helped Skywarp limp into the Constructicon's lair. "You're lucky you've still got your wings."

The violet and black Seeker tried to laugh as he was helped onto an empty berth. "It was so worth it."

The Air Commander crossed his arms over his golden cockpit and gave his wingmate a reproachful glare, "How was getting yourself slagged worth it?"

Skywarp's optics followed the movements of Scavenger as the Constructicon gave his wings a precursory scan. The look of pure mischief over his faceplate made Starscream wary, and the crackle of static over the Seeker's private channel announced the trouble brewing. _"Wait for it."_

Starscream's narrow optics followed his wingmate's, watching the unsuspecting Constructicon, and wondering exactly what Skywarp was planning.

_"Wait for it..."_

Scavenger innocently turned his back on his 'patient' and the quiet hiss of a subspace pocket was the only warning the mechs in the lab got before the most ungodly, Primus-forsaken sound pierced the air. The unsuspecting Constructicon yelped in fear and stumbled in to the next table as his fight or flight instinct shifted into high gear. Scavenger angrily spun and yelled at the Seekers, assuming that both were at fault. "WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT?!"

Skywarp held his newest prize possession out proudly for the others to see... A silver air horn embossed with a bright red Autobot symbol. "So worth it."


	3. Turned On

A/N: KayDeeBlu and I have decided to take on the '28 Prompt Challenge' with our favorite Seekers. We've both found that the short prompts do wonders for coaxing our muses back to the keyboard.

_Italics_ are used for private communication.

**Turned On**

--

_"Hey, 'Screamer?"_ The voice of the purple and black Seeker held a slight tremor.

Starscream scowled and continued to adjust the solar lens he installed on the Decepticons newest energon collector. _"What is it? I'm very busy."_

_"Well... you know how I'm stuck here watching Communications?"_

The Air Commander sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, _"Yes... I gave you that shift in punishment because you thought it would be hilarious to put soap in the Stunticons gas tanks. You're lucky I convinced Megatron that Acid Storm did it."_

There was a nervous giggle over the line, _"Yeah... But you have to admit watching Motormaster screaming and spewing bubbles everywhere was funny."_

_"Is there a point to why you are interrupting me, or are you just bored?"_

_"Uhm, yeah. Well, you see…"_

_"Skywarp..."_

Skywarp's words came out in a garbled mess, _"__Ikindaneedyoursecuritycodes, rightnow."_

Starscream's fingers hovered above the keyboard, _"Why?"_

_"I want to look up something and I need a high-level security code for it." _There was more than just nervousness in his voice this time. Skywarp was up to something.

_"You don't need my security codes to look up anything."_

_"I do for this."_ Skywarp's response was clipped and he heard frantic typing in the background. _"So if you could give me your code now-"_

Blood red optics narrowed in annoyance. _"I'm not giving you my security codes, 'Warp. And that's final."_

He heard Skywarp curse and what sounded like a fist hitting the computer console. _"It's going to be final if you don't give me your frakking code RIGHT NOW!"_

Starscream snarled. No one speaks to him like that! Not even his glitching best friend-wingmate. _"Skywarp-"_ His rant stopped when he heard another voice in the background: cold, mechanical, and more monotone than Soundwave could ever dream to be. _"What was that?"_

_"It doesn't matter!"_ Skywarp was panicking. _"Just give me your code!!"_

Oh, Primus. The slagging idiot had done something stupid. _"What did you do?!"_

_"I'll tell you after you give me your code!"_

_**Auto-destruct sequence activated. T-minus 40 astroseconds and counting.**_

Starscream leapt into the air and blasted off for the base. _"How did you set off the emergency destruct protocols?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW! NOW JUST GIVE ME THE SLAGGING CODES!!"_


	4. Reflective

**A/N:** KayDeeBlu and I have decided to take on the '28 Prompt Challenge' with our favorite Seekers. We've both found that the short prompts do wonders for coaxing our muses back to the keyboard. I've changed some of the prompts, call it author's prerogative, hence why I have 'Reflective' instead of 'Well Shagged'.

**Reflective**

--

"Hey, TC?" Skywarp propped his pedes up on the console and eased back in his chair. "D'you ever think about what we'd be doing back on Cybertron?"

The dark blue Seeker's optics were half-glazed over as he watched the monitor in front of him, his head supported by one hand, "Probably stuck on monitor duty just like we are now."

"No. I mean, if there wasn't a war. What do you think we'd be doing?"

Thundercracker spared his wingmate a glance, "I'd be working my afterburners off for the Guardian Fliers, Starscream would be holed up in his lab working on some new thesis, and you would be in some energy bar, spending all of the credits you bummed from us, and trying to pick up every femme that walked in the door."

"I would not!"

"Oh, and when you succeeded in getting one to go home with you, we'd be forced to recharge in Starscream's lab for the next few solar cycles until the femme wised up and realized what a loser you are."

"I'm not a loser!" Skywarp kicked his best friend's chair, "I barely went out by myself."

The kick did not faze Thundercracker at all, as he flipped through the cameras on his monitor looking for anything more interesting than the ocean waves. "What was the name of the bar by the Academy?"

"Nuts and Bolts."

"No, the other one."

"Atomic Cantina."

"No, the one on the east side."

"Fusion."

"And the one with the homebrew?"

"The Launchpad. They had the smoothest high-grade…"

The monitor screen in front of Thundercracker stopped on a pod of whales breaching the ocean surface, "Yeah, you didn't get out much."

Skywarp turned his chair to face the dark blue Seeker. "Come on, TC! You, me, and 'Screamer went out all the time."

"Oh yeah, we went out a lot, because, you know, we had tons of free time with me taking on all those extra shifts trying to bring in credits. If it hadn't been for 'Screamer's teaching job, we would have been living at his lab. And your job didn't pay much - Oh, wait. That's right." Thundercracker shot a nasty glare at his best friend, "You didn't have a job."

"I was looking!" Skywarp crossed his arms over his cockpit and pouted, "There just weren't many jobs for someone with my expertise."

"Drinking and hooking up are not skill sets employers are looking for."

Skywarp scowled, "Meh. I would have found a job eventually."

Thundercracker shook his head and went back to whale-watching while Skywarp sulked and randomly pushed buttons on the keyboard in front of him. A couple of breems passed by silently, minus the squeak of Skywarp's chair as he idly swiveled back and forth. Then came the mischievous giggling. "Hey, TC?"

The dull red optics of the very bored Seeker brightened slightly, "Yeah?"

"Remember that time we went to Synergy, and 'Screamer wouldn't go talk to that femme who kept sending drinks over to him?"

Thundercracker snickered, "He was so nervous he couldn't speak. All he could do was 'chirrip'."

Skywarp bent over laughing, "And every time she waved at him his vocal processor would hitch. He couldn't speak for days after that!"

"Even with us as wingmen, he wouldn't take the chance." Thundercracker turned his chair to face his best friend, "Do you think 'Screamer would still act like that if a femme tried to buy him a drink?"

"Nah," Black and purple pedes landed back on the console with a thump. "He's too cocky and too much of an aft-head for any femme to take a second look at him."

"Yeah, probably." Thundercracker stared across the room, lost in his thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Red optics drifted back to Skywarp, "What do you think we'd be doing if the war hadn't started?"

"Well," The black and purple Seeker ticked his thoughts off on his fingers. "'Screamer would be running the entire Science Department at the Academy. You would be Air Commander of the Guardian Fliers. And I would…" His faceplates scrunched up.

"You be doing what?"

"I would be… a teacher."

Thundercracker's jaw dropped. "You'd be a teacher?"

"Yeah." Skywarp grinned brightly, "I'd be a teacher."

The dark blue Seeker rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need a drink."

"I'll get us some cubes." Skywarp stood up from his chair, "You have a couple of credits I could borrow?"

"'Warp…"

--

Quick note - Those are actual bars here, though I've only been to two of them.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	5. Dreaming

**A/N:** KayDeeBlu and I have decided to take on the '28 Prompt Challenge' with our favorite Seekers. We've both found that the short prompts do wonders for coaxing our muses back to the keyboard. I've changed some of the prompts, call it author's prerogative, hence why I have 'Dreaming' instead of 'At the Beach'. A Seeker willingly around sand? Not happening.

This is disjointed for a reason.

**Dreaming**

--

_Thick, oily smoke billowed around him and a deep malicious laugh resounded throughout the area. Optics of crimson hatred suddenly pierced the darkness and Megatron, larger and more evil than he had ever seen him, strode out of the smoke. Violet hands shook as he held up the tiny grease gun in front of him, his voice too high and trembling in abject fear. "Back off, Decepti-creep!"_

_"You will join me or die, sparkling."_

_"No!" He clutched the toy gun still trying to appear threatening to the giant mech. _

_Megatron only laughed._

_He took a frightened step backward. "I-I will shoot you!"_

_The Decepticon warlord advanced, his fusion cannon humming to life and a vicious snarl curling at his lips. "Then you will die."_

_He turned and fled. Somehow dodging the first red-hot blast of energy from the cannon, he jumped into the air and fired his thrusters only to feel Megatron's crushing fingers wrap around his small frame. He tried to scream, but the pressure…_

… _The pressure was too much. The gravity well they were caught in was crushing his body like he was a mere sheet of aluminum. _

_He could hear metal being ripped, and the agonized shrieks of Starscream and Thundercracker filled his audio receptors. The sounds of popping wires and titanium being crushed continued long after their screams had stopped, and pieces of their disintegrating plating floated across his vision just before his optics shattered. He __could feel the armor on his lower body being sheered away, exposing the delicate wiring underneath and crushing the vital energon lines. He gasped in pain, but the forces at work stole his breath and forced energon up from his systems and into his mouth. He was dying…_

… _He was dying. Alone and in pieces, he could hear the sounds of the battle as it moved away from him. He had stopped paying attention to the errors and warnings that flashed across his peripherals. There was nothing he could do about any of it anyway._

_He thought about his life, brief as it was, and about all the things he had wanted to do, all of his dreams and plans - All of his regrets. Then the war came and it was fight or die. _

_He had tried fighting. _

_He coughed up a mouthful of energon and clutched at the sharp and agonizing pain in his chest with his one remaining hand. He did not want to die. Not like this. Not alone. He tried his comlink searching for his comrades; maybe Thundercracker or Starsc__ream would come and help him. The audio full of static he received meant they were either damaged or dead. _

_He should have stayed by their sides. He should have spent more time with them. He should have paid more attention to his best friends than to his stupid pranks…_

… _"Think of this as payment for all your stupid pranks!" _

_Astrotrain's cargo doors were wide open as the other mechs were carelessly tossing out the dead and dying._

_"And do you remember exactly how many times you said that I would never be leader of the Decepticons?" Starscream spit into his face. "Fifteen million years of war with the Autobots and you told me _every slagging day_ that I would never, could never, lead the Decepticons!"_

_"But 'Screamer!" He watched in horror as the furious Air Commander kicked one of Thundercracker's wings out the doors. "Starscream! I was just kidding! Every time I said it, I was only joking around with you! Friendly jokes between friends! Remember? We're not just wingmates but friends! Best friends! Remember!?"_

_"Well 'Warp, my 'friend'," Starscream hefted his broken body up from the floor and dragged him over to the doors. "I am repaying you for making me the butt of your jokes and pranks. A gift worthy of such a _loyal_ and _respectful_ friend - A cold and painful death that you can share with Megatron!"_

_He screamed as Starscream threw him into outer space. Reaching out, he grabbed one of Astrotrain's tailfins and latched on. He tried to climb back to the cargo hold, but he could only cling to the mech for dear life in his weakened state. _

_Opening his comlink, he pleaded with Starscream to give him a second chance. His response was Ramjet leaning out and shooting him in the face._

_When he came to, he was floating alone in space; Astrontrain and the others were nowhere on his radar. His systems had started some repairs, but with the holes in his armor and burst energon lines he would never make it back to Cybertron, let alone somewhere with an energy source he could use to repair his flight systems. _

_He would slowly bleed to death and end up a derelict piece of scrap metal… _

_...__ He floated like a derelict piece of scrap metal, listing on one side.__ Warnings were flashing in his peripherals: energon and coolant leaks; radar and scanners, both long and short-range were offline; multiple holes and instances of shrapnel piercing his body; one wing was shredded and hanging on by a strut. Another shot tore through his left turbine and he screamed in agony, all of his remaining systems coming online in a sudden rush of power and pain. He did not have time to focus on the clamor of his systems as a third shot ripped off his tail fins and sent him into an uncontrolled spiral._

"_Can you teleport?!" She screamed at him as she hung onto the cage around his laser core._

"_NO!" He roared back at her. He was completely immobile and trapped inside the spin if his scant read-out was by any means correct – And all of his weapon systems were offline. _

_He was going to die. They were going to die. One more shot and there would be nothing left for the others to find. He could not tell what she was trying to accomplish, being waist-deep in his internals, but he was keenly aware of the sensation of her tears falling on his circuits. "Femme, listen to me…"_

_She muttered more curses and crawled all the way into his chest cavity, balancing in the small space between his laser core and spark chamber._

"_There isn't anything you can do! I've lost too much energon."_

"_SHUT UP!" She screamed from inside of him and the reverberation from her voice shook him to his very core. He felt her hands wrap around a main energon line and his teleportation device. "I'm not -" He felt her redirect wiring to it as she ground out the words, " - letting them - " She smacked the main energon line into a direct connection, " - kill you!_

_He was stunned. He had thought she was crying for her own survival – Not for_ his_. Why a human would even care about helping him was beyond his comprehension. However, her efforts were going to be futile, even with the small boost of energon. "It's not going to work. I don't have power to-"_

"_Shut up, Skywarp! I don't want you to die!" She sobbed as she pounded on the line with her fist until he heard the fragile bones in her hand break._

"_Rachel!" He _shouldn't_ care that she was damaging herself in this fruitless attempt, but he _couldn't_ help the fact that he _did_ care. "Stop it!"_

"_Can you teleport?!" Her sobs were wracking her entire body, and the sensation of her tears falling on his internal systems… Tears for him._

_He roared as the next shot tore his shredded wing from his body. The hit brought him out of the spin, but it knocked her out of his chest cavity and into his cockpit where the back of her head struck the glass canopy with a sickening crack. She fell limply into his seat, her blood now freely mixing with her tears._

"_Rachel?!"_

"_I… I want you to live, Skywarp." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Please… Fight this and… live."_

_He forced his thrusters online__, crying out in pain as he redirected all of his remaining power to them and angled towards what looked to be the main Autobot ship. She needed medical attention now and it was up to him to help her. "Hang on, Rachel!"_

"…_For me, Skywarp? Just… live…" Her eyes stared blankly up into space and he felt the final beat of her fragile heart pulse throughout his entire body._

All of Skywarp's systems came online at once; his spark beating frantically and his fuel pump threatening to burst from his chest as he struggled to his feet, weapon systems fully arming in confusion in the dark. It took a few nano-kliks before he realized he was alone in his room and he disengaged his weapons. Sitting down heavily on the edge of his recharge berth, he scrubbed his face with his hands - It had been a long time since he had a recharge dream.

Death had never scared him. Well, maybe when he was a sparkling it did. Dreaming about death would be normal for anyone in the war; they saw enough of it while awake, why wouldn't it invade their dreams? Someone once said that if you die in your dreams then you really die. How anyone could know that was beyond him.

But he was beyond certain that a part of him died when the femme did in his dreams.

--

Just an FYI: Rachel is my OC from my stories "Thrown To The Front Lines" and "Countdown Of The Ancients". Yes, I cheated.

And I know I said I would never use anything from the animated Transformers Movie, but in this case it seemed to fit with the flow of his subconscious.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	6. Dancing

**A/N:** Fire From Above requested this for Skywarp. I was familiar with the song some what, but I had to look it up on YouTube - the 70's are scary. Thank Primus that I was a wee sparkling then. The song 'Stayin' Alive' isn't too bad. The singers are... odd.

I did find the cutest commercial: look up on YouTube 'Citroen C4 "Staying Alive" dancing robot'. The other Citroen ads are cool too.

And without further ado...

**Dancing**

--

Decepticons with hands clasped tightly over sensitive audio receptors were fleeing from the hallway in droves as the cacophony of shrieking voices vibrated through the purple titanium panels.

"MAKE HIM STOP!! MAKE HIM STOP!!!" Screamed one mech as he barreled in between Starscream and Thundercracker and bolted for the lift. The unholy noise had filtered up to the Command Center and sent Soundwave scurrying into the nearest corner, hugging his knees while rocking back and forth mumbling a constant string of 'do not want.. do not want.. do not want..'.

Of course Megatron wanted the noise stopped at once, so he sent Starscream to investigate it. And when he inevitably groused that the task was beneath his station as Second in Command, Megatron sent Thundercracker along with him to ensure that the situation would be taken care of.

Inside the lift, Starscream whined to Thundercracker about Megatron's mishandling of the Decepticons and how he would be a more effective leader. The dark blue Seeker turned a deaf audio to the Air Commander's complaining, hoping that his babysitting task wouldn't take too long - watching the security cameras focused on the dull ocean was more entertaining then listing to Starscream.

But when the doors to the lift opened... Thundercracker would have spent the next ten million years listening to Starscream whining if it would make _this_ noise stop.

Starscream immediately clamped his hands over his audios and tried to yell over the noise, "WHAT THE SLAG IS THAT?!"

Thundercracker wisely took his audio receptors offline and opened a comlink with Starscream. _"Sounds like human music."_

The Air Commander's face twisted into a snarl. _"Who would be listening to human music?"_

_"It seems to be coming from..."_ The dark blue Seeker visibly sighed, _"Three guesses to whom, and the first two don't count."_

Starscream face-palmed and whined, _"Skywarp..."_

Thundercracker tried pinging Skywarp's comlink but received no response as he and the highly irritated red Seeker stormed down the hallway. The door to his quarters was visibly shaking and both mechs felt queasy from the heavy vibrations pulsing through the air.

Starscream pounded on the quaking door, "SKYWARP!"

The black and violet Seeker did not answer and the music did not stop.

Thundercracker banged on the door, "SKYWARP! OPEN UP!"

Still no answer.

"Frak this. Move, TC." Starscream muttered as he brought a plasma rifle out of subspace.

The blast would have deafened anyone left in the hallway, but with the door gone the music spilled out of the room in an avalanche of sound... and multicolored lights?

Thundercracker hazarded a peek inside the room through the smoking wreckage of the doorway, his optics growing wide in a mixture of surprise and horror at the sight within.

Ready to give Skywarp the lecture of the millennium Starscream fanned the smoke away and stepped into the room - then stopped cold, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

There stood Skywarp in all his deadly glory, facing away from his wingmates, arms high above his head, hips gyrating in an obscene manner, knees pumping in time to the beat of the music, and singing on the top of his vocalizer.

_Well now, I get low and I get high,__  
And if I can't get either, I really try.  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes;  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand,  
The New York Times' effect on man. _

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', people,  
Stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

He spun around on his pedes in his dance and finally saw the horrified expressions on Starscream and Thundercracker's faceplates. "Hey guys! Look, 'Screamer! I found your theme song!" He spun around again and strutted over in time to the music to where the Air Commander stood rooted to the floor and bumped hips with him. "Come on, dance with me!"

Thundercracker slowly entered the room-turned-dance floor, optics still wide. "What are you doing, 'Warp?"

Skywarp grinned manically and grabbed the dark blue Seeker by the hand, yanking him further into the room under the flashing lights. "Dancing! I found this song on the humans' World Wide Web. Cool, huh?"

"No! Not cool!" Thundercracker tried to wrench his hand free from the crazy mech's grasp as Skywarp started to dance again. "Megatron is about to blow a gasket over the noise!"

The news did not seem to faze him one bit as he pulled the reluctant Thundercracker closer and took his other hand. "You're the graceful one, TC. Dance with me!"

"'Warp!" Thundercracker forcefully extracted his hands from Skywarp and quickly retreated behind Starscream. "Don't you get it? You're in big trouble. Turn the slaggin' music off!"

He pouted for a moment, then turned a feral gaze on Starscream, "Oh, 'Scream-er?"

"No."

"Aw, come on." He grinned as he advanced on his wingmate. "Just one dance?"

The Air Commander put his hands up in front of him in defense, but it was too late as Skywarp latched on to him and spun him across the floor. Starscream squawked in terror as he was dragged back into the crazy Seeker's grasp. A violet hand was placed at the small of his back, and the ever-proud Starscream found himself dipped backwards, Skywarp's leering grin inches from his face. "Isn't this fun?"

The ensuing screech drowned out the annoying human music as Starscream shot out the nearest speaker and head-butted Skywarp. The blow stunned the violet Seeker just enough to loosen his grip, and he dropped his unwilling dance partner ungracefully on his aft.

Ruby optics burned with fiery fury from their undignified position on the floor. "I hate you."

Skywarp winced and rubbed his head where Starscream and hit him. "Ow. You didn't have to hit me."

Thundercracker's face was in his hands, "I've been emotionally scarred for life."

"It wasn't THAT bad, TC." **CLUNK!** "OW!"

"Shut UP, 'Warp!" Starscream threatened to smack the black and purple Seeker again. "If you ever, EVER- mention this to anyone-"

Skywarp giggled mischievously.

"If you do," Thundercracker growled low, "I will make certain no one ever finds your body."

He replied with an angelic smile, "Wouldn't think of it."

Dual glares of mistrust sent final silent warnings of death and dismemberment. Thundercracker and Starscream slowly turned their backs to him and started for the lifts. "Don't forget to clean up the mess after your shift."

Skywarp snickered to himself as he pulled a dark purple mp3 player out of his subspace pocket and jacked into it. As the music filled his audios he began to dance down the hallway after his wingmates...

_Just dance!  
Gonna be ok-ay  
Da da doo doot-n  
Just dance!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
Just dance!_

---

**A/N:** Bad joke about 'Staying Alive' being Starscream's theme song, sorry. Er, dunno why 'Warp would listen to Lady Gaga. I needed a bouncy song! XD Hope you enjoyed it!!


	7. Silly

**Silly**

--

Skywarp giggled insanely as he teleported into Starscream's personal quarters, scaring the Air Commander with his unexpected appearance. Annoyed ruby optics glared at the purple and black Seeker, "Can't you use the door like a normal person?"

"No." Skywarp hopped over to the berth and sat down still giggling like a sparkling.

Starscream's optics narrowed suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Me?" He feigned being offended. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"You're giggling."

Skywarp smiled, "I'm happy."

His suspicion grew. "About?"

Skywarp's smile widened. "Life in general!"

Starscream sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nasal plate. "Just tell me what you did so I can prepare damage control."

"Well…" Skywarp kicked back on the berth. "I was looking up stuff on the human's World Wide Web-"

Abrupt pounding on the door ended the explanation. "STARSCREAM!"

"Oops! Gotta go! You haven't seen me, okay?" Skywarp snickered and teleported away in a flash of purple light.

The pounding on his door continued. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Starscream growled as he got up from his chair and smacked the panel that controlled the door. A very angry Motormaster surrounded by a halo of bubbles greeted him as the furious mech tried to push his way into the room. "You can't hide him. I know he's in here!"

The barrel of a nullray to the chest stopped the enraged Stunticon from moving. "I would think twice about what you are doing, groundpounder."

The large mech snarled as a flurry of bubbles escaped his mouth. "I want Skywarp's wings! I know you're hiding him in there!"

Starscream stared at the bubbles for a moment, "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, these?" Claws swiped at the bubbles. "Your idiot trinemate put soap in our energon dispenser!"

The Air Commander crossed his arms over his cockpit and pretended to look bored. "You have proof of this?"

The leader of the Stunticons flew into a rage. "WHO ELSE WOULD DO IT?"

Starscream frowned in annoyance, "I can think of a few people who would. Especially since you can't control your team from causing trouble." Ruby optics sparkled evilly. "Just how many solar cycles ago did Wildrider put Acid Storm in the medical bay? I have yet to deal out his punishment for disabling one of my best trines."

Motormaster fumed as a new burst of bubbles encircled him. "I will deal with Wildrider."

"See that you do." The Air Commander batted away the newest discharge of bubbles in annoyance. "Take your team to Hook for repairs and clean up this mess." He shut the door on the mech and his bubbles effectively ending the conversation.

Starscream walked back to his desk and sat down with a groan as Skywarp pinged him over their comlink. _"That was fraggin' hilarious!"_

"_Why must you make my job so difficult?"_

The purple and black Seeker giggled over the channel. _"Because it would be boring otherwise. And you have to admit Motormaster spewing bubbles was funny."_

"_If I have to explain this to Megatron you are getting a deca-cycle's worth of monitor duty."_

There was a pause in the laughter over the comlink before Skywarp spoke again. _"Eh, it's worth it. Plus I can use the time to surf the World Wide Web for more ideas."_

"_... I hate you."_


	8. Caring

**A/N:** KayDeeBlu and I have decided to take on the '28 Prompt Challenge' with our favorite Seekers. We've both found that the short prompts do wonders for coaxing our muses back to the keyboard.

**Caring**

--

Today's battle did not turn out as planned – the Autobot forces that had wrested the Neutral area free of Decepticon hold were stronger and more entrenched than their intel had initially reported. There were few casualties on their side, mostly dented armor and damaged egos, but Megatron would not be pleased with the outcome and loss of what he considered valuable territory. In the end, they had taken Neutral prisoners and used them as shields to make a hasty retreat. The lucky few were mercifully shot in the back before they were dropped from the air.

Skywarp helped Thundercracker limp to the Constructicons lair; he had tangled with one of the few Autobot fliers and came away missing his tailfins and bent ailerons, but it was the splattered energon from one of the 'live' Neutrals that had done the most damage.

"I can't do this anymore, 'Warp." The midnight blue Seeker muttered low for only Skywarp's audios, "Those Neutrals… We executed them for what? A couple of parsecs of wasteland?"

Skywarp tried to pat his friend's wings, but came away with a sticky handful of dead mech fluids. He grimaced and shook his hand fervently to rid it of the goo; now was not the time to be worried about what might dry in his joints and be difficult to clean later. He needed to be here for Thundercracker. "Sounds like you need a drink, TC. Why don't we go get some high grade and get overcharged?"

Thundercracker stopped in the middle of the violet titanium hallway and gaped at Skywarp. "You don't get it, do you 'Warp? Here we are with a few scrapes and dents and those Neutrals… Those people, they died for NOTHING. We didn't even need the area! Megatron was only ticked that the Autobots took it!"

"Shut UP, TC!" Skywarp hissed at him and furtively glanced up and down the hallway. "You say that any louder and we'll be lucky to see the shot that will send us to the Matrix!"

The midnight blue Seeker threw his arms out to his sides, "Let them shoot me. Maybe I don't care anymore, 'Warp! Maybe-"

He did not get to finish his statement as Skywarp grabbed his arms and teleported out of the hallway quickly. They reappeared inside an immaculate set of quarters where Skywarp let go of Thundercracker and headed toward a portable energon dispenser. "Sit down and I'll get the high grade."

Disoriented, Thundercracker glanced around the room and stumbled towards the nearest object that seemed to stay in one place - a spotless and obsessively cleaned desk. "What are we doing in 'Screamer's room?"

"Hanging out in a unmonitored room and getting the good high grade." He brought over two full cubes of the glowing fuchsia liquid and pushed one into Thundercracker's hands. "Sit down and drink it. Then we'll talk."

The midnight blue Seeker looked stupidly at Skywarp, "Huh?"

"Drink it. All of it." Skywarp pulled up a chair next to him and took a long draught from his cube. "Don't make me force feed you, TC."

Thundercracker obliged him and drank his cube in silence. Neither mech said anything until Skywarp retrieved a second set of cubes and Starscream's personal repair kit. "Drink this one, too."

"'Warp…"

Skywarp sat down next to him and grabbed one of his broken ailerons, "Drink it while I fix your wings."

The midnight blue Seeker set the cube to the side with an annoyed sigh, "I'm not in the mood for celebrating."

"Who said we're celebrating?" He carefully straightened the delicate piece of his wing before reattaching it. "Drink it or I'll won't be gentle with the repairs."

"You're not even listening to me, 'Warp! I can't – OUCH!"

Adept fingers tweaked a twisted aileron, "Pick that cube up, and start drinking or else this will be very painful."

"Fine. Fine." The fuchsia cube was lifted and Thundercracker took a long sip. "Why didn't we go see Hook?"

"Because you need to vent. Plus Hook won't let you drink in his chop-shop and you'll feel better with a few cubes in you." Skywarp cleaned off the wiring that barely held the twisted aileron to Thundercracker's wing. "I know you don't like the war, TC. But what would you do if you didn't fight? Try to be a Neutral and hide in the shadows?

Thundercracker stared into his cube and silently frowned. "I- I don 't know…"

Silence filled the room as Skywarp carefully reattached the repaired aileron. He stopped long enough to take a gulp out of his cube before moving on to the midnight blue Seeker's left wing. He was unusually quiet while he worked, and the lack of communication between them was disconcerting to Thundercracker. "'Warp?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…" He stared at the wall in front of him hollowly, "like fighting the Autobots?"

"No." Skywarp put the spanner he had been using between his denta as he worked on the delicate wiring in Thundercracker's wing.

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because I don't have a choice." He took the spanner out of his mouth, "Plus I can't leave you and 'Screamer here alone."

Thundercracker turned to look at Skywarp, "What do you mean you can't leave us alone?"

The purple and black Seeker grumbled as the wing he had been working on was pulled from his grasp. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone? I know the war is slowly destroying you and 'Screamer from the inside, but if I wasn't here to keep you somewhat sane I know you'd eat your rifle and 'Screamer would completely snap and end up dead by Megatron's hands. I don't fight because I want to. I fight because I have to. I fight so I can stay with you two."

The silence in the room returned as Thundercracker mulled Skywarp's words over. The completely selfless act of fighting just to stay with him and Starscream seemed completely foreign coming from Skywarp. He had always assumed that the purple and black Seeker fought because he enjoyed the battle and wanton destruction allowed by Decepticon standards - not that he felt the need to stay by his trinemates out of loyalty to their friendship. A pat on his back drew him out of his thoughts.

"I think I got all the damage fixed." Skywarp stood up and put the medical kit away. "How does it feel?"

Thundercracker flexed his wings experimentally as Skywarp retrieved another set of cubes and sat down next to him. "Feels sore, but everything is working. Thanks."

"Not a problem." The purple and black Seeker took a long drink from his cube. "So… ready to talk?"

Thundercracker stared at the wall in front of them, "I wish the war would end."

"Me too."

He turned to look at Skywarp. "And I'm glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad I'm your friend too."

The midnight blue Seeker snorted and shoved his laughing friend. "You're an aft."

Skywarp threw his arm over Thundercracker's shoulders and took a drink from his cube, "I know I am, but you and 'Screamer wouldn't have me any other way."


End file.
